Reunion
by ChottoMatte
Summary: AkuDem, no real plot, just practice at writing lemons. Review plox?


**A/N: This was written on a whim and no one can figure out where it came from. Please don't be too frightened.**

**B/N: I will only ask you to try and imagine reading this in study hall.**

The blonde sipped his hot, frothy coffee slowly, so as not to scald his tongue. His blue eyes watched the passerby through the huge glass windows of the corner café, scanning the masses in search of a single face. A flash of red caught his eye from somewhere in his periphery, and his head jerked up. Was it- oh no, it was just an older woman's handbag. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, disappointed. His eyes slipped closed as he rubbed ineffectually at his temples, until a sultry voice snapped him out of his reverie with an almost painful jolt.

"Looking for me?" A low, male voice asked quietly.

He froze, rhythmic fingers unconsciously tangling themselves in the soft blonde hair. He looked up into the jade eyes, and he breathed in the inviting scent of cinnamon and warmth. Those jovial emerald eyes seemed to drag him down, and he nearly fell out of his teetering chair.

"I d-didn't see you c-come in." he stammered, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. "I've missed you, Axel."

The tall, lanky redhead took the chair opposite the blonde and deposited his own coffee on the tiny table. "I bet you have." He slipped the messenger bag he'd slung over his shoulder onto the floor and relaxed gracefully. "I've missed you too, Demyx." he leaned forward conspiratorially. "Very, very much, in fact." He slipped his hand onto the blonde's thigh, rubbing his leg softly.

Demyx's breath hitched, tan cheeks flushing red. "Axel, we're in a café, for god's sake-" his words got stuck in his throat as the redhead's roving hand slipped even higher.

"I know, Demmy." Axel purred, green eyes darkening, "What do you say…" he rubbed harder, stroking the inside of the blonde's thigh. "We head back to my place?"

Demyx could only blush, standing stiffly and grabbing his barely tasted drink. They left the café in record time, both discarding their foam cups in the wastebasket by the door, before hailing a cab. The ride was silent, Axel's hand rubbing close circles in Demyx's thigh distracting them both. The redhead slipped his hand into the blonde's waistband as they got out of the car, paying the cabbie and walking up the sidewalk to the door of Axel's apartment building.

The redhead took his time, slipping the key into the lock with such blatant, perverted symbolism that Demyx nearly kicked him. The door opened with a quiet squeak, and the duo stepped into the spacious hallway of Axel's building.

The redhead took his sweet time finding his key after they scaled the three flights of stairs to his floor. By the time he'd found it, unlocked the door, and flipped on the light. Axel had taunted the horny blonde to the state of near-frenzy. The redhead deposited his bag on the table by the door, along with his keys, and led the quiet blonde down the hall of his apartment. He flung open the door to a familiar room, flicking the light on and dimly illuminating the shadowy, cool room inside. A bed stood at the very center, surrounded by furniture the pair was too determined to notice.

Demyx took charge, leading the teasing redhead over to the soft, inviting surface and lying back onto the smooth, cool sheets. Axel claimed his lips in a hungry kiss, biting and probing, forcing his mouth open and plunging his tongue in. Their breath grew heavy and frantic at they rubbed together, Axel having crawled on top of the sultry blonde temptress, and they ached for contact, friction.

Demyx pushed the vehement red head off of him and slipped his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. Axel took this as an invitation, greedily licking and sucking his way down the blonde's chest, over his collarbone, and down to one pert, pink nipple. He licked around it, loving how the blonde shook and cried out.

Once Demyx got fed up with this torturous avoidance, he let the red head know it. Licking his dry lips, he opened his mouth and whispered, "Bite it."

Axel looked up. "Bite what, love?"

Demyx shot him a glare. "Bite ME." Axel chuckled and nodded, slipping his lips back down the smooth neck and fastening his teeth on the blonde's soft nub. He worried it softly between his teeth, shuddering as Demyx cried out and scratched his back with razor-sharp nails.

The blonde groaned and whispered, "Y-yeah that's…that's it…" he tangled his fingers in the redhead's hair and pushed his head down harder. Axel bit and sucked and licked until Demyx's moans blended into one another in their frequency, the hands on his head gripping almost painfully.

The redhead released the now-red nipple, laughing as Demyx's eyes shot open. "We can't have you too excited, can we?" The blonde pouted, lower lip protruding, until he felt a sly hand creeping below his waistband. He hissed as the redhead unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper, hot hand slipping under the denim and cupping his forming erection in a searing palm. His back arched and he yelled, grabbing handfuls of sheet in his clenched fists.

"AXEL!" he cried. The redhead snickered, clambering off the wanton blonde to divest some of his own clothing. His eyes sparkled as he pulled his shirt off, his tattoos making them both sexy and sinister. He pulled his own pants off and searched through a pocket.

His brow furrowed, and he frowned. "I could have sworn…" he fumbled for a few more seconds. Demyx propped himself up on his elbows, head swimming. Axel cursed quietly, looking around at the floor. He looked up at Demyx apologetically. "I'll be right back, I swear." And he was gone in a flash.

Demyx blinked slowly. When a few seconds passed and his lover still didn't reappear, he climbed off the bed himself. He pulled his jeans off, followed by his boxers, and lay back down. The sheets were blessedly cool and crisp, and he lay back to await his boyfriend.

A few minutes later, he was fed up with waiting. He could hear Axel moving about in a far room, but his horny young mind couldn't take the suspense. He rubbed his chest lightly, caressing a nipple and slipping his hand lower. He wrapped his long fingers around his straining cock, ever gentle, and rubbed himself slowly.

Demyx bit his lip, sighing and wincing as he rubbed himself. His hand was sweaty and moved easily up and down his aching shaft, and he tossed his head back. He used his free hand to pinch his nipple rolling it between his fingers and sighing contentedly. He didn't even notice the creaks as the bedroom door opened, or Axel's low moan at the sight before him.

The redhead crossed the room quickly, climbing onto the bed carefully. Demyx's eyes flew open when he sensed the shift in weight and he cried out as Axel placed his cool, thin fingers around his hot erection. His hand was slick- he must have gone to find lube- and slid up and down at a dizzying pace. Demyx groaned and buried his head in a pillow, breathing harsh and loud.

Axel swallowed thickly, squeezing harder at the base of his lover's cock and giving the slit at the top a flick with his fingernail. The blonde nearly screamed, and Axel could almost feel how close he was. He removed his hand reluctantly, giving the heated flesh a parting squeeze. Demyx looked on as he flicked the cap off the little bottle of KY lube, coating the fingers of his right hand in it.

The pair shared a long, lusty kiss as Axel's hand roved lower and found the blonde's tight, puckered entrance. He circled it with a teasing finger, sliding it in and out too quickly for Demyx's taste. He teased and teased, taunting the blonde to madness.

"Axel…" he groaned, pushing back on the intruding finger. "Axel, I want you inside of me…"

The redhead groaned, shiver's dancing up his spine. "It'll hurt."

Demyx nodded. "I want you so bad-" he shivered. "I want you to hurt me. Make me scream, baby." Axel just groaned, positioning himself at Demyx's still-tight entrance. He pushed in slowly, savoring the hiss that escaped the blonde's lips as he was stretched beyond capacity.

"Oh god, Demyx…" Axel rocked his hips slowly, embedding himself completely in the tight blonde. He paused, shuddering, to allow his lover time to adjust.

Demyx bit his tongue to stifle his cries, until his mouth tasted of blood. The fingers of his other hand were digging mercilessly into the redhead's pale back, half-moons of red blood blossoming on the white flesh. He groaned and nodded, signaling for Axel to continue.

The redhead smiled grimly as he pulled out, watching the mingled lust and pain on his lover's face with reverent delight. He paused when only the very tip of his shaft remained in Demyx's tight, hot passage, waiting for the go-ahead from the tortured man below him.

Demyx shifted awkwardly, trying to adjust to the feeling- it had been so long, the sting was insistently painful. He hissed, air buzzing past his teeth, and moaned softly. Pain and pleasure blended together, making his vision blur and breath hitch. He nodded his wordless consent, relaxing as Axel pushed back into him quickly. He only cried out once, a quiet scream, and Axel stopped immediately.

"We shouldn't… baby, it's been so long, you can't take this-" But Demyx just smiled, devilish.

"Axel…" he purred, "I want you to hurt me." The redhead jumped, startled.

"W-what?" he breathed, voice husky. "You shouldn't say those dirty things around me…" He shifted his hips. "You never know what I may do…" He chuckled as Demyx bit his tongue, blue eyes half-closed. The blonde just nodded, licking the blood from his lower lip, and smiled.

"I'm ready." He moaned, and his eyes slipped closed completely as Axel began moving inside of him again. Every stab of fresh agony sent another blinding-hot wave of pleasure through him, and his screams were a bewildering mix of bliss and pain. They moved steadily together, Demyx recovering from his initial incapacitation and rocking his hips in time with Axe's hard thrusts.

The redhead was enjoying himself thoroughly- he'd never felt anyone this hot and tight before. Demyx was nearly incoherent with pleasure, just spouting nonsense about 'love' and 'harder' and 'oh god'.

"God, Dem…" he groaned, "You're such a masochist." Demyx just smiled. The mischievous redhead got an idea, and paused his thrusting to flip them over with a smooth, practiced motion. He dug his nails into the blonde's back and pulled him closer, smirking as Demyx cried out even louder.

"Ax… god, I'll do anything, just…"

"What, baby?" Axel purred. "What do you want me to do?" Demyx shivered, grinding his hips a little harder.

"Touch me." His voice was rough and sultry, thick with lust. He grabbed the redhead's hand and guided it to his erect member, wincing and sighing as the cool fingers began pumping in time with the frenzied thrusts.

"Oh god, Demyx… you're so tight…" Axel's mind was blown, his thoughts losing coherence as he neared his climax. Demyx was panting, face flushed, hips rolling as he rode his lover for all he was worth. His nails scraped down Axel's chest, leaving red welts that he peppered with myriad kisses. He bit the redhead's neck, littering it with tiny marks. Together they rode toward completion, frenzied touching and grinding driving them both out of their minds.

Axel was focused still on one objective: finding that spot that would make Demyx scream his name at the top of his lungs. He slowed his thrusts until he was pushing so deeply into the blonde that Demyx thought he would come out of his throat.

The redhead listened intently, watching Demyx's reactions to ensure he would know when he located his objective.

"Oh god… Ax… I'm g-gonna… so good."

Not there yet. He pushed harder, changing the angle of their hips. Demyx was biting down on one hand to stifle his cries and Axel grinned like the Cheshire Cat when he saw those blue eyes fly open.

"Aa…aa…MHHHHHHN!"

Found it. Axel rammed mercilessly into the blonde's prostate, making sure to hit it every time he thrust, moving the hand around Demyx's cock with similar intensity. The little musician was practically writhing on top of him, and he swore as he felt the man begin to shudder.

"Wait for me, baby…Please, we'll do it together-" He tightened his fingers around the base of the blonde's dick. Demyx panted and groaned, begging for release.

"Oh god baby I love you I would do anything oh god I love you just let me-"

Axel groaned, throwing his head back. He was too close to hold out any more, so after one last, deep thrust, he released and restricting finger's around his lover's shaft.

Demyx almost screamed, white seed arching out over Axel's chest, and felt his lover spill inside him. He gyrated, milking the redhead dry. They collapsed in a hot, sweaty heap, breathing heavy and bodies wet.

"Axel?" Demyx whispered, after regaining his breath.

"Yeah, baby?"

Demyx kissed him. "I love you"


End file.
